


Strange Birds

by nighttjar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Minor) s5 Spoilers, Alien Biology, Alien Kink, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Slight/Planned Plot, Rebel Boyfriends, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: Lotor, Keith and Matt returned from a mission and are supposed to go to a meeting to give the Alliance their report.They have better plans.





	Strange Birds

Keith felt the cold stiffness that had settled in his bones being drained through the heavy breaths of air escaping his mouth. Slowly unwinding with every touch Matt trailed down his face.

Not just him, Keith realised as his eyes glazed over with a tenderness foreign to him when he saw the tension bleed from Matt’s face, his expression melting into a contented smile.

The fear of allowing this to happen still briefly showed its face, the sensation disconcerting, alarming, and he caught himself time and time again wishing he could run away from this vulnerability, as he always had. But the feeling faded away with warm ease.

Keith found the thought that not just Matt, but also Lotor, could see him exposed like this to be terrifying, but also thrilling and exciting. He caught himself thinking the latter two more and more often than the first. And he had these two saps to thank for that.

Meanwhile, Lotor had his lean arms around Matt, his lidded eyes looking at the both of them with the very same possessive smirk he sported whenever he knew he had won something. And Lotor won an awful lot.

Keith had let himself be talked into this, and though he was now more acutely aware of where they were, his psyche was still afloat from their previous mission and to force it back down was almost too much trouble to be worth it.

Almost.

Keith passively approved of the shivers visibly running down Matt’s marred back in response to Lotor’s claws ghosting over the scars, the result of just a few too many whips. He was tracing over each asymmetrical pattern, the uneven hills, and valleys, some lines an ugly pink, others pale like mold. Keith knew that Matt could hardly notice the touches due to how desensitized his back had become, but Matt undoubtedly recognized Lotor’s lips that kissed each mark lovingly, as if they, too, were a part of Matt the Galra wished to treasure. It was just like Lotor, to force his will masked by a gentle front. And this time, his will was to make each imperfection Matt had confessed he was ashamed of to become tolerable, if only for a while.

Between Matt’s legs lied Keith on his back, the fondness clashing with the growing smirk on his lips, his finger tenderly venturing Matt’s stomach and hips. Keith saw Matt’s eyes darken with lust when he saw the flush that had to be colouring Keith’s cheek at that moment.

Keith tried and failed to hold back the puffs of hot breath escaping his lips, which he rationally figured he couldn’t be blamed for. It was difficult to remain unaffected when an exiled prince was grinding his leg against you.

Selfishness and desire for moments like these were a luxury they shouldn’t be able to afford. The coalition, the internal strife within Voltron, the Galran civil war, and the new Weapon the Blade had heard about in rushed whispers - hurried and hushed, lest the Witch caught wind of it and chain the offender on her surgeon table -, the problems were only continuously piling up. Problems everyone had to deal with, preferably sooner than later, but specifically Matt, Keith and Lotor had to account for them, from within the heart of the Empire.

Matt smiled. For a short while - Keith’s heart broke at just how short a time they’d have - they could put all this in the back of their minds.

Keith watched with a purr as Matt reached behind himself, grabbed a hold of Lotor’s hair, tugging and pulling gently until he faced him, and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue inside.

Lotor teasingly bit down, taking care not to pierce through the delicate muscle of his human partner. The action caused Matt to flinch in response, moving Lotor’s leg so it applied more pressure between Keith’s thighs, making the man moan and hiss, at once. An odd and obvious vocalised mixture of Keith’s feral Galran bloodline and his human genes.

Pausing for not even a second, Lotor sucked against Matt’s mouth, invading it with his own tongue, hungrily exploring inside. Matt massaged Lotor’s scalp and hummed appreciatively, cheekily rolling his hips over Keith’s stomach.

Ever since Lotor has encouraged for Keith to stop holding back as much as he had been all his life, he had become more animalistic during their private hours. And now, in response to Matt’s moving, the man growled, his entire frame trembling with the noise

Lotor decided to join in, rumbling in harmonious intervals together with Keith, and Matt felt his length twitch in response. He had long since thrown away his shame for feeling riled up by the beastly behaviour of his Galra-hybrid partners. After all, he was a rebel, and what kind of intergalactic warrior was he if he wasn’t a tad bit eccentric?

Being pushed down slowly on top of someone, with said someone immediately going for your neck, was a sensation Matt would be tempted to write lyrical encrypted coding about. The motion made Matt bring his arms to lean over Keith’s head, sliding down over him, breathing through his teeth when their hips rubbed against one another. Keith let out a moan and buckled upward, earning himself a fond glare from Matt.

Lotor’s white hair fell over Matt’s shoulder and stuck to his sweaty back when he shifted his position so he eventually sat upright. He hummed and with a smirk, one only Keith could see, he gazed at the pair with calculating amusement. Being significantly taller than both of his partners, Lotor looked down on them like a tower.

The hairs on Matt’s neck stood upright and Keith shivered. The latter grinned and made work of Matt’s throat, causing him to moan and gasp out, willingly baring his neck more for Keith to bite and suck readily.

Lotor moved his hands to his partner’s thighs, kneading pleasantly, going slowly more and more upwards.

“Look at you two,” Lotor murmured. “Such a beautiful sight, all wanting.”

Keith took that as his cue to flip Matt as well as himself over between Lotor’s legs, effectively blocking Lotor’s view with his bare back. They were lucky they had such a large bed for stunts like these. Keith threw a coy smile over his shoulder. “Get to it already,” he challenged.

It only made Lotor want to prolong their endeavours, but unfortunately, they were on a schedule. A fairly liberal schedule, at Lotor’s discretion. Surely, Kolivan had given up on waiting for the three to debrief him on their successful mission.

Lotor smirked; and if Voltron had been kept waiting as well, then all the better. Their previous red paladin and the beloved brother of their green paladin were currently otherwise engaged. The fact that Lotor was not entirely to blame would also never cease to amuse him.

But alas, Keith had a point.

“Very well. Shall we oblige, Matthew? Our driven companion might yet walk out on us.”

It wasn’t an unfounded threat. Keith had - in fact - at one point gone up and left the two of them, annoyed that his duty had been delayed. Matt had gotten a kick out of watching a flustered Keith trying to calm his body down during the scheduled meeting at that time, bothered by leaving whilst still wanting.

It had been uncomfortable for the hybrid - Keith still stammered whenever he thought about it - but he knew he would do it again if he got the idea his time was being wasted.

So Matt was happy to comply and moved his hand down Keith’s chest and over his stomach to leave a teasing stroke against his hardened length, coaxing a pleased keen from the man.

Looking down on Matt, Keith saw that he was watching Lotor intently.

Keith frowned.There was, on second thought, quite the disadvantage to having your vulnerable back turned to Lotor, no matter the circumstance.

Matt eyes widened, before he enthusiastically nodded in response to whatever Lotor was communicating to him.

“Hey,” Keith started to object, attempting to turn his head to throw a look at Lotor. “What are you–!”

Before he could properly voice his displeasure, however, Keith was lifted away from Matt, who crawled quite a way back and shifted so he sat on his knees.

The purple hands forced Keith on all fours, then tilted his head to the side so Lotor could capture his mouth. This served to distract Keith momentarily, who was content with savouring the ministrations, focusing on Lotor’s tongue, the vibrations of the Galran growls and purrs, and the warmth spreading over his skin in calming waves.

Keith’s eyes spread wide open when he felt a cold, slick finger slowly intruding and spreading him. He moaned, once again glad that Lotor could declaw himself at will, thanks to his Altean heritage.

He was forced to look up when his head was being pulled up by his hair, and he was met with Matt.

A feral hunger got a hold of his mind, silencing his remaining worries about the meeting they were supposed to attend. Keith moved forward and wetly trailed his tongue over the veins of Matt’s length.

Matt groaned, involuntarily moving before regaining control of his hips. The slight buckling had Keith being lightly pushed against his cheek by Matt’s member, and he took that as encouragement. He moved his tongue with more certainty, treasuring Matt with his lips and humming vibrations.

“Beautiful, krâl…” Lotor murmured, softly kissing Keith’s back, pushing another finger inside, spreading the slick, gently moving in a scissoring motion. “Vrachtich, iz vrês izrl zrelûkk.”

Keith pushed back against Lotor, desperate to feel more of the friction. Keith couldn’t properly see the kiss Matt and Lotor shared, but the knowledge it happened encouraged Keith to move his tongue more against Matt.

Matt moaned, heavy and wet breaths increasing in volume by the second, his hand still in Keith’s hair and pulling harshly to control Keith’s rhythm.

The hybrid was perfectly happy to let him, aroused by being manhandled in this way.

Sensing Lotor positioning himself behind him caused Keith to let out eager sobs around Matt’s tip, saliva dripping down onto the Altean sheets of immeasurable value beneath them.

Lotor pushed inside, growling in response to Keith’s loud moan and Matt’s cursing. The thought of Lotor’s Galra size and alien shape being inside, filling him up with the perfect combination of hurt and pleasure, prompted Keith to fully take Matt with a pleased mewl.

Within a few thrusts, Matt and Lotor found the perfect pace to move Keith between the two.

Keith himself was a happy moaning mess, the feeling of being used by two warriors leaving him lightheaded and wanting for more.

The three moved with wet sounds and heavy groans, riding out their high slowly, revelling in the sensations, surrounding themselves with the few people they could let their guard down, if only for a few moments.

Keith noticed Lotor swelling up inside him, spreading him to the point he whined slightly when the pain overwhelmed him for a tick, feeling how his stomach was swelling outward to form a prominent bulge.

“Shh,” Lotor soothed him, wrapping his hand around Keith’s length, stimulating him in the hope it would bring some relaxation.

Matt gently guided his own hands through Keith’s hair, petting his head with even and confident movements.

It took him a few breaths, but Keith managed to lose his momentary distress and with a cheeky glimmer in his eyes directed at Matt, he sucked roughly.

Matt gasped in surprise, flushing a bright red, and released in Keith’s throat with a hiss, buckling his hips forward in reflex. Matt’s eyes were glazed over from the daze caused by the sudden orgasm, but he still looked with hunger in his gaze at Keith, who very obviously, very slowly swallowed Matt’s seed. A skill Matt had previously already praised him for.

Lotor gave a few more strokes to finish Keith before he came with erratic waves, filling Keith up so he swelled up a tad bit more.

Matt grabbed Keith before he could collapse forward on his face when Lotor pulled out, bringing him close to his chest.

Keith shifted uncomfortably as Lotor’s thick cum slowly seeped out of him, messing up the sheets beneath him. He eventually gave up and leaned against Matt with an exaggerated sigh of mock-annoyance.

Lotor crawled forward and took both of his lovers in his arms, giving them no choice but to comply when he brought them down with him as he let himself go limp and fall on the bed.

Matt laughed loudly, ignoring the glares he got from both Keith and Lotor. “I guess this means we’re not even gonna show up for the last final minutes of the briefing. We’re just not going to report in, at all.”

Keith closed his eyes, a wry smile on his lips. There was no way he was getting up - even if he somehow had still wanted to make himself presentable and attend the meeting, albeit very much too late - with Lotor trapping them all in an iron grip.

And for once, as he settled in for another few limited minutes before they were disturbed, Keith had to admit to himself that he didn’t particularly mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If, you may always hit me up on [(Main/Multifandom) Tumblr](https://nighttjar.tumblr.com/) or my[(18+/nsfw) Tumblr](https://vanpoof.tumblr.com/).


End file.
